


El tiempo entre giras

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [121]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Birthday Sex, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Georg Listing, Fluff, Gender or Sex Swap, Oral Sex, Parenthood, Romantic Fluff, Secret Relationship, Skype, Slice of Life, Social Media, Twitter, Vacation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 12:58:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16175543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: [Parte 110] Donde hay dos cumpleaños, compañía de calidad, y varias vacaciones.





	1. 1.- Smut de cumpleaños.

**Author's Note:**

> Más extras, porque es necesario contar el tiempo entre grandes eventos.

**1.- Smut de cumpleaños.**

 

Ese año el cumpleaños de Georgie lo celebraron en familia, sólo Gustav, Klaus, sus mascotas, y la cumpleañera de honor que esa mañana recibió el desayuno a la cama y se tomó su dulce tiempo para disfrutarlo como era debido.

Por tratarse de un día entre semana, quedó descartado el hacer de su cumpleaños una celebración masiva a la cual invitar familia y amigos, por lo que Georgie sugirió preparar ellos mismos una comida y comerla en casa sin más pretensiones que pasarla bien.

Todavía cansados y con horas pendientes de sueño por culpa del tour, aquel fue un cumpleaños sencillo en donde el platillo principal consistió en bistek con papas al horno, y un pastel casero de chocolate que Gustav horneó y decoró él mismo con velas que deletreaban ‘happy birthday’, y que Georgie después compartió vía Instagram resistiendo con todo su ser la tentación de tomarse juntos una selfie para demostrarle al mundo con quién pasaba ese día tan especial.

—¿Puedo dar por sentado que te gustó mi pastel? —Preguntó Gustav, los dos en el sofá y recostados de espalda, con él abajo y Georgie envuelta en sus brazos.

—Eso puedes darlo por descontado. Klaus se habría comido hasta el tenedor si se lo hubiéramos permitido.

—Así que heredó tu gusto por el chocolate, genial —dijo Gustav, rozando con su nariz la mejilla de Georgie y provocándola hasta que ella bajó su teléfono y se giró para besarlo.

Compartiendo un beso tierno en el que apenas movían los labios y que la lengua estuvo ausente, ambos disfrutaron del instante hasta que fue necesario separarse por aire, y entonces Georgie propuso subir al dormitorio y hacer de aquel cumpleaños un _buen_ cumpleaños de verdad.

—¿Y Klaus?

—Durmiendo la siesta, al menos por una media hora más… Al menos que el reto de treinta minutos sea demasiado para ti.

—No soy yo el que cumple veintiocho —le chanceó Gustav sin verdadera malicia, en cambio subiendo una de sus manos que rodeaba la cintura de Georgie hasta tocarle un pecho y apretar con delicadeza.

—Ya te demostraré lo que puede hacer esta ancianita cuando se lo propone…

Subiendo las escaleras de puntitas y con mucho sigilo para no hacer más ruido del necesario, se encaminaron hacia su dormitorio, no sin antes una corta parada en el cuarto de Klaus para cerciorarse de que dormía a pierna suelta y de que el monitor de bebé estaba encendido para oírlo en cuanto se despertara.

Una vez en su dormitorio no perdieron el tiempo con lindezas como ir despacio o desnudarse el uno al otro, sino que hicieron a un lado sus ropas y se dirigieron a la cama con creciente desesperación.

Después de que Bill les sorprendiera en su litera del autobús, pocas habían sido las ocasiones que tuvieran de ser íntimos, en parte por la vergüenza de haber sido atrapados en el acto y no querer una repetición de ello, pero también por los días en que estuvieron disgustados el uno con el otro, así como durante ese resfriado que les hizo desear estar en cama durmiendo y nada más. E incluso antes ya la gira se había interpuesto entre los dos, por lo que no era ninguna exageración afirmar que aquel momento estaba en construcción desde por lo menos un mes atrás.

—Es mi cumpleaños —declaró Georgie apenas el cuerpo de Gustav cayó sobre la cama y ella se apresuró a sentarse ahorcajadas sobre sus muslos—, así que me toca elegir la posición que haremos.

Satisfecho por las vistas que se le auguraban, Gustav se limitó a asentir con la garganta seca y a colocarse una almohada debajo de la cabeza que le sirviera como soporte para lo que estaba por ocurrir.

Gateando sobre él, Georgie colocó su pelvis sobre el rostro de Gustav y se sujetó a la cabecera de la cama a la espera de las sensaciones que la iban a hacer ver estrellas en pleno día… El primer lengüetazo de Gustav en su vulva fue electrizante, y la bajista tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no gritar, a tiempo antes de que otra lamida le creara una necesidad idéntica apenas un segundo después.

Confiado de sus habilidades, Gustav no hesitó en atender a Georgie como era debido, alternando lamidas largas y sensuales con juegos de lengua y un par de dedos que introdujo en su interior y con los que le masajeó insistente su punto G hasta que la bajista comenzó a temblar y los músculos de su cuerpo a contraerse rítmicamente como advertencia del orgasmo inminente que amenazaba con apoderarse de ella y hacer ruinas de su silencio.

Hizo basta un beso sobre su clítoris y tres dedos para que se corriera antes de la marca de los cinco minutos, y poco le faltó a Georgie para desplomarse sin fuerzas sobre Gustav, eligiendo mejor ella arquear la espalda y sujetarse a la cabecera para no perder el equilibrio.

Incorporándose de la cama, Gustav no se demoró en posicionarse detrás de ella, y tras corroborar que iba a poder soportarlo, tiró de su cadera hasta colocarla en la posición exacta y la penetró desde atrás hasta el fondo, obteniendo con ello un gemido ronco que reverberó en la habitación.

Aquello no pudo clasificarse como ‘hacer el amor’, no con la necesidad casi animal a la que se entregaron y que hizo rechinar los resortes del colchón, así como golpetear con la cabecera contra el muro, y a los dos romper en un sudor que hizo a sus cuerpos deslizarse juntos con mayor facilidad.

El orgasmo que acometió a Gustav puso fin a aquel frenesí, mas no por ello se conformó Georgie de quedarse a medias esa segunda vez, por lo que le pidió ayuda colocando sus manos sobre sus pechos e instándole a acariciarle, mientras ella se llevó una mano a la entrepierna y se masturbó hasta alcanzar un nuevo orgasmo que tuvo más fuerza que el primero.

Al terminar, ambos se metieron bajo las mantas y se acurrucaron en un momento postcoital en el que no les importó buscar una toalla húmeda con la cual limpiarse, ni nada que no fuera continuar besándose y gozar de los minutos que les quedaban antes de que Klaus despertara pidiendo comida.

—Esto es a lo que yo llamo un excelente regalo de cumpleaños —murmuró Georgie contenta, los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa sincera en labios—. Gracias, Gusti.

—Muy amable, pero éste no es tu regalo principal, sino… ¿Una agradable incidencia? En cualquier caso… ¡Sorpresa! —Exclamó de pronto, metiendo la mano dentro de la funda de su almohada y extrayendo dos tickets de viaje—. Son boletos para un día de spa con todo incluido, solos tú y yo con albornoces, recibiendo toda clase de masajes y tratamientos que nos quiten el estrés y nos dejen la piel como el culito de Klaus…

La sonrisa de Georgie se ensanchó. —¿Sabes que no cuenta como regalo si además el que los regala también estás incluido, verdad?

—¿Ah sí?

—Sí, pero por tratarse de ti haré una excepción.

Gustav exageró un silbido. —Menos mal, o tendría que haber ido yo sólo, dos veces, para hacerlos valer.

—Por fortuna, querido Gus —le besó Georgie en los labios—, me tienes a mí para que te acompañe.

Y en efecto, Gustav se sintió afortunado para tener a Georgie a su lado.

 

/*/*/*/*


	2. 2.- EP15: Q&A.

**2.- EP15: Q &A.**

 

Con la necesidad de subir un episodio inédito de THTV para esa semana, fue idea de Bill el hacer un live compartido de su sesión de preguntas y respuestas en Twitter, por lo que Eric se encargó de coordinar ambas sesiones con una cámara externa que capturara el momento, e instrucciones de que le enviaran los videos apenas terminaran para así ponerse manos a la obra con ello.

Arrugando la nariz por el desagrado que le imponía estar sentado frente al monitor para responder cuestiones que en lo personal prefería quedarse para sí, y el colmo, hacerlo a sabiendas de que su rostro iba a quedar capturado en video, Gustav se mostró reticente de participar, pero Georgie no le permitió escabullirse, pues si ella tenía que sufrir por el bien de la banda, entonces él también debía hacerlo, al menos para mostrarse solidario y no dejarla sola en aquel trance.

Contra todo pronóstico, no fue una sesión terrible como Gustav se temía, con preguntas indecentes (sólo unas pocas), ni declaraciones estrafalarias (salvo por la fan que declaró querer tener sus hijos y pedía que fuera cuanto antes), o tweets negativos hacia ellos o su nueva música (salvo unos cuantos, que con todo fueron respetuosos o nostálgicos por el pasado), por lo que al cabo de un rato pudo por fin soltar la tensión que le hacía doler la nuca y relajarse mientras dejaba que Georgie se encargara de escribir las respuestas.

Para bien o para mal, cederle a Georgie ese lugar la puso en línea de fuego tanto para Bill como Tom, especialmente para Tom, quien no dejó de meterse con ella en cada oportunidad que se le presentaba.

A veces con humor, otras con tintes de crueldad, y unas más con bromas que rayaban en lo indebido y que hacían a Georgie apretar la mandíbula pero que la bajista resistía como mejor podía.

—Mira ésta pregunta —subrayó Georgie el texto del tweet para que Gustav pudiera leerlo con mayor facilidad—. “Tom, imagina que por un día tú puedes estar dentro del cuerpo de Georgie, ¿cuál sería la primera cosa que harías?”, por Diox…

—Mierda…

Al otro lado del mundo, los gemelos prorrumpieron en carcajadas, y tras afirmar Bill que para nada que se tocaría de manera íntima a sí mismo (Gustav no lo dudaba, era gay hasta la médula), el baterista esperó a la contestación de Tom, que bien podía ser obscena o caer en la categoría de ser una grosería. O siendo él como era, ambas opciones.

—Oh, ya saben… Buscaría mi pene —bromeó Tom cumpliendo el augurio que Gustav tenía—. Seguro que encontraría algo ahí por lo menos…

El chiste a costillas de Georgie les volvió a arrancar risas sinceras a los gemelos y una sonrisa forzada a Georgie, no así a Gustav, que permaneció con los dedos entrelazados y planificando una venganza a llevarse a cabo dentro de algunas semanas, cuando la oportunidad se le presentara…

Pese a que los Kaulitz continuaron tomándole el pelo a Georgie con otras preguntas que aparecían en la pantalla, las fans no tardaron en unirse a la bajista con algunas frases de aliento señalando que su cabello lucía mejor que nunca, que en los últimos conciertos se había lucido tocando varios instrumentos, y otros halagos más que sólo sirvieron para provocar la vena agresiva de los gemelos, quienes volvieron a la carga con mayor saña que antes.

«Jodidos Kaulitz», pensó Gustav con irritación cuando varias de sus bromas pesadas lo incluyeron a él también al afirmar que no sabían escribir, que ambos eran miembros reemplazables, y que en la gira de Europa habían sido quienes más fallos tuvieran en sus instrumentos. Nada del otro mundo, nada que no hubieran soportado antes y con creces, pero Gustav tenía su límite, y no por él, sino por Georgie, quien con todo se mantenía ecuánime y sin mostrarse afectada por los chistes referentes a ella con los que ese par se cebaba sin compasión.

Su suerte tuvo un giro brusco cuando una fan preguntó si había una posibilidad, por remota que fuera, que Georgie amenizara los conciertos con un baile de tubo igual que stripper en Las Vegas, y aunque en un inicio Gustav creyó que les estaban viendo la cara, pronto comprobó que no era así, y que en verdad había varias fans que aprobaban esa sugerencia, a juzgar por el número de favoritos y retweets a los que se vio sometido ese comentario.

La cereza del pastel se la llevó una fan más al escribir: “Heterosexual excepto por Georgie Listing” y seguido de varios corazones y una carita sonriente que le arrancaron a Gustav la primera risa sincera de la tarde y con ello la victoria que buscaba para equilibrar las cosas.

Un tanto más aligerado de su mal humor, Gustav abandonó su postura rígida y con la silla alejada del escritorio para acercarse un poco más a Georgie y juntos continuar leyendo los mensajes que aparecían en el monitor. Uno en especial atrajo la atención de los gemelos, que para no variar y perder la costumbre, incluía a la bajista…

—“¿Por qué Georgie no tiene barba?” —leyó Tom, y a pesar de lo ridículo de la pregunta y lo obvio de la respuesta, fue el menor de los gemelos se lució con una contestación subida de tono.

—Porque a Tom le gusta depilada…

Al otro lado de la pantalla, por inercia apretó Georgie las piernas, pues el estatus de su vello púbico, aunque en incógnito, no le parecía de dominio público y le había irritado cómo ese par había convertido sin problemas una pregunta tonta en una respuesta guarra.

Mientras planeaba maneras de cobrar venganza la próxima vez que los viera, a Gustav le cogió por sorpresa cuando de pronto una fan le hizo una pregunta directa.

—“Gustav, ¿cuándo tendrás Instagram?” —leyó Georgie para él, y Gustav salió por la tangente con una frase que el fandom había aprendido a amar y a odiar a la vez.

— _Soon_.

A ello vinieron más preguntas y respuestas por espacio de una hora más hasta que ambos pares se cansaron, y tras despedirse de momento, cortar la transmisión.

—No fue tan divertido como creí que sería… —Dijo Georgie pasados unos segundos.

—No, ciertamente no. Tom se pasó un poco de la raya con algunas de sus bromas… Ya debería aprender a cerrar la boca cuando le conviene.

—Ya, pero siempre ha sido así entre nosotros. Siempre he sido el objeto de sus chistes, y las fans lo adoran lo suficiente como para leer entre líneas eso que llaman Torg, así que…

Gustav gruñó pero no dijo más, en cambio se acercó a Georgie y le puso el mentón en el hombro.

—¿Crees que debería hacerlo?

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Vengar mi honor?

—Eso después, pero no… Me refiero a abrir mi propia cuenta de Instagram. Bill tiene la suya y tú también, tan terrible no puede ser. Es decir, sólo se trata de una plataforma social, y no es como si yo fuera un negado a la tecnología.

—Nah, y de hecho es bastante divertido una vez que descubres cómo funciona y toda la clase de cuentas que hay para husmear —dijo Georgie—. Sería genial si tú también tuvieras cuenta. Sería tu primera seguidora oficial.

—¿Como mi fan número uno?

Georgie ladeó la cabeza y la apoyó contra la de Gustav. —Piensa en mí como tu groupie número uno…

Y lanzada una oferta imposible de rechazar, Gustav se limitó a aceptarla.

 

/*/*/*/*


	3. 3.- Vacaciones.

**3.- Vacaciones.**

 

Haciendo lo más del tiempo libre con el que contaban, Gustav y Georgie emprendieron un corto viaje a Loitsche para visitar a sus padres y pasaron con ellos un fin de semana largo para que tantos estos como Klaus conectaran, y de paso, conseguirse para sí mismos tiempo de calidad que aprovecharon tanto en la cama y fuera de ella, yendo a pasear por los viejos lugares que recordaban de su infancia y recuperando fuerzas para el tour que estaba próximo.

Aunque en sí no podían considerarse en vacaciones como tal porque de por medio tenían que encargarse de preparativos y papelería necesaria antes de su siguiente gira por USA, sí hicieron una clara separación entre lo que eran horas de trabajo (que no podían ser más de seis por día, y no más de cinco días a la semana), y su tiempo libre, del que aprovecharon cada segundo porque estaban conscientes de lo que se les avecinaba y no querían desperdiciarlo.

En especial no ahora que Klaus estaba por cumplir un año de edad y ya sus balbuceos tenían sílabas conocidas y murmullos reconocibles. Además, fue en ese abril cuando Klaus empezó a gatear y a ir de aquí a allá, por lo que Georgie se vio obligada a colocar canceles de seguridad en las escaleras y estar pendiente a cada instante de que Klaus no se perdiera de su vista so pena de escuchar después ruidos que invariablemente conducían a estropicios de lo más variados.

—No tardará en ponerse en pie y caminar —vaticinó Gustav ese fin de semana que se hospedaron en casa de Melissa en la vieja habitación de Georgie, y la bajista coincidió con él.

—Me temo que así sea.

—¿Por?

—Imagina qué será de nosotros cuando Klaus pueda correr de nuestro alcance… Mamá cuenta que una vez me le solté cuando estábamos por cruzar la calle y de no haber sido por sus rápidos reflejos, poco habría faltado para que me arrollara un chico que pasó con su motocicleta. No quiero que algo así me pase con Klaus.

—Nah, seguro que no será el caso —buscó Gustav tranquilizarla—. Porque si Klaus se sigue pareciendo a mí, será un niño perezoso que deteste correr, y prefiera quedarse en casa golpeteando las ollas de mamá con un cucharon de madera.

—Cierto… Tu mamá me mostró fotos de eso —rió Georgie, olvidando lo que segundos atrás le preocupaba.

En suma, aquel fue un viaje a sus orígenes en donde la sensación principal fue la de estar haciendo un recorrido por el camino de la memoria y la nostalgia, pues justo en esas calles habían crecido como individuos, conformándose después como adultos.

Por insistencia de Gustav a esa nostalgia fue que visitaron el sitio donde solían ensayar, pero de la estructura quedaba poco, pues una tormenta se había llevado el techo de la vieja sala de ensayos, y de los pósters que decoraban las paredes no quedaba nada. Tras mucho rebuscar entre los escombros y rodear la edificación en búsqueda de cualquier señal de su presencia, fue Georgie quien de pronto se agachó, y de entre la maleza húmeda por una llovizna, sacó un plectro roto que seguro había quedado ahí luego de ser desechado sin más como basura.

—Éste era de Tom, es de la marca que le gustan —dijo Georgie tras limpiarlo con la manga de su camiseta y después guardárselo en el bolsillo de sus jeans—. Es poco lo que queda de nosotros aquí, ¿eh? Como si jamás hubiéramos estado en este sitio.

—Más bien diría que nada —respondió Gustav—, excepto los recuerdos…

—¿Sí, como cuáles? —Inquirió Georgie, reanudando su marcha hasta que de vuelta se encontraron en el camino que tomaban al terminar los ensayos y que conducía a la parada del autobús.

No avanzaron mucho, pues el automóvil estaba estacionado cerca, pero porque les había apetecido rememorar aquello como había sido en el pasado, todavía tenían que caminar unos cien metros para acercársele.

—Oh, ya sabes —dijo Gustav, buscando la mano de Georgie y entrelazando sus dedos—. Cuando éramos un par de críos fantaseaba con esto.

—¿Con volver después de una gira para recordar lo mucho que nos tuvimos que esforzar para que la banda triunfara? —Adivinó Georgie, pero la respuesta de Gustav le conmovió.

—No, eso lo daba por hecho. Sabía que llegaríamos lejos con la banda; más bien me refería a… Tomarte de la mano. Decirte lo mucho que me gustabas. A veces hasta fantaseaba con besarte…

Georgie hizo entrechocar sus caderas. ¿Sólo eso?

—Bueno… —Carraspeó Gustav—. Alguna vez también imaginé que me invitabas a tocarte el pecho, pero por encima de la blusa, eh, no vayas a creer que era un crío de lo más pervertido.

—Sólo un poquitín, ¿correcto? —Bromeó ella—. Porque era igual para mí. Todas esas veces que te ofrecías a llevarme a mi parada del autobús aunque la tuya estuviera en dirección opuesta eran las mejores tardes para mí. Siempre cruzaba los dedos porque mi transporte llegara con retraso, y me rompía el corazón cuando no era así y tenía que marcharme.

—Ya, sé a qué te refieres.

—Es… No sé… Casi gracioso verlo desde esta perspectiva y saber que los dos nos gustábamos desde entonces, pero que no nos atrevíamos a hacer el primer movimiento por miedo al rechazo.

—Habla por ti; lo mío no era simple miedo, yo estaba aterrado. Me sentía tan poca cosa por aquellos años. Tú eras mayor, más madura y sofisticada… —Gustav ignoró la risa con la que Georgie desestimó sus halagos—. ¡Hey, lo digo en serio! Es diferente a esa edad, dos años pueden ser una gran diferencia, y además… Eras hermosa, lo sigues siendo, pero en aquel entonces yo era un crío enano y regordete, y creía que jamás llegarías a fijarte en mí, ni en un millón, ni en el más loco de mis sueños.

—Eso es porque no sabías de mis gustos, que desde la primera vez que te vi sentí algo.

—¿Cuando me ayudaste a colgar el letrero de ‘se busca bajista’ en el tablero de la academia de música?

—No, desde antes. Uhm, te había visto ir y venir entre tus clases, y sabía tu nombre antes de que tú supieras el mío. Al principio creí que se trataba de un simple crush, pero luego…

Sus pisadas se ralentizaron hasta apenas avanzar en su camino hacia el automóvil, puesto que ambos querían extender ese momento de confesiones lo más que pudieran.

—¿Y luego?

Georgie colgó un poco la cabeza y murmuró el resto: —Luego me di cuenta que me estaba enamorando de ti. Eras más lindo de lo que te dabas crédito, ¿sabes? Tenías unos lindos hoyuelos cuando sonreías, todavía los tienes, pero antes resaltaban de maravilla en tus mejillas regordetas. Me gustaba que fueras serio y que conmigo te explayaras, y ese desodorante que utilizabas por aquel entonces… Dondequiera que lo olía pensaba en ti.

—Era un jodido rexona, todos los chicos populares de mi clase lo utilizaban, así que por supuesto que le pedí a mamá que me comprara el mismo porque pensé que ayudaría a conquistar chicas —confesó el baterista con apuro, pero también con humor de sí mismo y las tonterías que pensaba por aquel entonces.

—Pues funcionó, ¿eh?, porque aquí me tienes, y todavía hueles delicioso para mí. Pero en serio… Fueron buenos años aquellos… Este viaje me los ha traído a la memoria.

—Seh —coincidió Gustav con ella, soltando su mano y en su lugar rodeándola por la cintura, los dos sincronizando sus pisadas para coincidir.

Había un cierto _algo_ en el aire que les recordaba a esos días agridulces del pasado, plagados de incertidumbre y temor, de nervios, mariposas en el estómago, sonrojos, apuros y hormonas en revolución; todo junto en una mezcla molotov que a punto estuvo de estallarles en las manos.

De eso hacía ya más de una década, pero los sentimientos seguían a flor de piel, y cada edificio, cada señalización, cada calle, le traían a Gustav recuerdos compartidos donde Georgie era el eje central de esa imagen. Porque Georgie había sido el punto central de su vida en esos años, igual que lo era ahora, pero entonces era inalcanzable a sus ojos y también a sus dedos, y dolía con la misma intensidad que entonces el recordar lo mucho que habían tenido que pasar para llegar al punto en el que se encontraban.

—Casi quisiera que camináramos hasta la parada del autobús y esta vez despedirme con un beso cuando me tocara subir —dijo Georgie de pronto, con un brazo en torno a la cintura de Gustav y la cabeza ladeada en su dirección—. Fue algo que siempre quise hacer, pero no tuve el valor de llevarlo a cabo.

—¿En serio?

—Absolutamente. Hubo otras ocasiones en que reuní valor y logré hacer algunas cosas contigo, pero en la mayoría me quedé con ganas de más…

—¿Como por ejemplo…?

—Mmm… —El agarre en el centro de Gustav se intensificó—. No pienses mal de mí, pero sospecho que de haber tenido más tardes de martes para nosotros dos, habríamos perdido la virginidad en tu cama de la infancia, sobre ese cobertor azul tuyo…

—Joder con Franny, que fue la que nos atrapó esa vez. Después ya no quisiste volver.

—No pude. Nunca te lo dije, pero ese día volví a casa sintiéndome terrible; estaba convencida de que Franziska le diría a tus padres y que ellos llamarían a mamá y se armaría un gran revuelo. Que nos tacharían de precoces y le pondrían un alto a nuestra amistad y a los ensayos con la banda. Casi estaba practicando el discurso que le diría a mamá de regreso a casa, y mis argumentos para su probable charla de “eres muy joven para tener sexo”, pero por fortuna no fue el caso.

—No, Franziska se lo guardó para sí. Mis padres jamás se enteraron, pero esos martes dejaron de ocurrir.

La bajista asintió una vez más y permaneció en silencio por un par de segundos antes de hacer una revelación diferente, aunque relacionada a la anterior.

—Es posible que no lo creas, pero… estaba convencida de que eras el indicado para mí. Ya desde entonces me veía como la futura señora de Schäfer… Por eso me costaba tanto dejarte ir. Eso, y porque te amé casi desde un inicio. Siempre fuiste el único para mí.

Poniendo un alto a sus pasos, Gustav se giró hacia Georgie y la encaró. —Te creo, porque lo mismo me pasó a mí. Te amo desde que era un crío, desde que apenas podía entender qué era ese dolor tan espantoso que sentía en el pecho cuando tenía que decirte adiós al final de cada día.

—Gusti… —Musitó Georgie, pero a diferencia de otras veces en el pasado donde se habían encontrado en ese mismo sendero y despedido con amargura, en esa ocasión se besaron y fundieron en un abrazo que les cortó el aliento la respiración.

Después, las palabras fueron superfluas.

 

El primer cumpleaños de Klaus se celebró con familia y amistades selectas, a quienes invitaron con una semana de antelación al evento, y a quienes sorprendieron con una fiesta como la que se vería en cualquier otra familia, que incluía una barbacoa al aire libre para disfrutar del buen clima que hacía esa primavera, dulces, tarta casera, juegos, y para Klaus un conjunto de ropa especial para la ocasión, y que incluía una ushanka para hacerlo todavía más evidente, todo por cortesía de su Oma Erna, quien no quería dejar de inculcarle las tradiciones rusas que corrían por la familia Schäfer.

Mientras posaban para las fotografías, Georgie no pudo evitar lamentarse el no poder compartir la felicidad de ese instante subiendo una fotografía en su cuenta de Instagram, porque si dar aviso de embarazado, además de confirmar algunos rumores de que mantenía una relación secreta con alguien de la banda (por lo general, Tom; aunque no faltaba quien mencionara a Gustav o a Bill) sería por sí solo un bombazo, ni hablar de revelar que era madre y que su crío tenía ya un año.

Hasta entonces Gustav no habría entendido ese sentimiento, pero desde un mes atrás que había inaugurado su cuenta oficial de Instagram, y él por su cuenta experimentaba esos mismos sentimientos encontrados de querer demostrar su felicidad al mundo, pero con temor a lo que las consecuencias de sus actos pudieran traer para él o su familia.

Con todo fue un buen cumpleaños, donde Klaus fue la delicia de las tías y primas de Gustav, y también el centro de atención de sus primos, quienes peleaban por turnos para jugar con él y se lamentaron cuando fue el turno de que Georgie lo llevara al piso de arriba para que durmiera su siesta.

Acabada la fiesta y cuando ya se habían retirado la mayor parte de los invitados, quedando atrás sólo la familia inmediata, Georgie volvió a bajar con Klaus para que éste abriera sus regalos, pero el regalo se lo dio él a sus padres, cuando de pronto se levantó de su sitio en el piso, y a pesar del papel de regalo arrugado y juguetes que todavía quedaban desperdigados, se impulsó con la ayuda de un sofá y logró ponerse en pie.

Bastó que Georgie le llamara para que Klaus se atreviera a dar sus primeros pasos, y el emotivo momento fue compartido tanto con Gustav, como sus padres, así como Franziska y Frederick, quienes vitorearon y estuvieron prestos a levantar a Klaus cuando éste perdió el equilibrio y se cayó de culo en la alfombra.

Y aunque después lloró y pidió mimos en el regazo de Gustav mientras se chupaba el dedo pulgar, aquel día pasó a la historia como el día en que Klaus dio sus primeros pasos. ¡Y en su cumpleaños, nada menos!

Toda una fecha para jamás olvidar.

 

Con Klaus como compañero de aventuras, Gustav y Georgie disfrutaron del resto de su primavera e inicio de verano como nunca creyeron que fuera posible. Volvieron a visitar familia, viajaron a Polonia de fin de semana, se recluyeron en una cabaña al sur de Alemania, e hicieron media docena de viajes cortos en los que se limitaban a rentar una residencia de fin de semana y gozar del deleite que era no tener conexión a internet ni contestar teléfonos. Todo ello porque sería justo de lo que no tendrían oportunidad una vez que en julio sus vacaciones volvieran a verse interrumpidas.

Mientras tanto, los preparativos del tour iban viento en popa, y la fecha de partida para dirigirse a LA se aproximaba tan deprisa que Gustav empezó a dar muestras de estrés prematuro y a comportarse irritable cada vez que a colación salía el tema de la gira que tendrían por USA, y a los pocos días de finalizada ésta, unos cuantos conciertos más en Latinoamérica.

Para él esa era la clase de tour que menos le apetecía llevar a cabo, pues tenían contemplado viajar de un extremo del país a otro, y aunque antes ya lo habían hecho por Europa, esta vez sentía él que la travesía superaría sus fuerzas físicas, mentales y emocionales hasta dejarlo hecho un guiñapo.

Sólo Georgie pudo tranquilizarlo al respecto, pues como ella mencionó, no iba a estar solo. Tendría a su familia consigo para apoyarlo, y antes de que se diera cuenta ya estarían de regreso para reponerse de sus excesos y reunir ánimo para la gira por Rusia de la cual ya se habían vendido un buen número de boletos y paquetes VIP.

—Vale, que no es tan terrible cuando lo pones así —se abrazó Gustav a Georgie—, pero sigue sin ser divertido. Ya no como antes.

—Seh, entiendo bien a qué te refieres…

Y es que dicha fuera la verdad, salir de gira a los quince, a los veinte, y a los veinticinco eran eventos separados y muy diferenciados entre sí, en donde conforme pasaban los años sus deseos tiraban más a la vida familiar que a los escenarios.

De adolescentes y con la fama recién descubierta era genial salir de casa y tocar su música en vivo, sin importar los desvelos, la falta de descanso, y la comida basura a todas horas; en cambio ahora era espantoso viajar cuatro en un autobús, más las mascotas, plus un bebé que ahora que caminaba era imparable. Velar por sí mismo era una cosa, pero hacerlo por otro diminuto ser humano que todavía no podía diferenciar de lo que era bueno y malo resultaba francamente aniquilador de nervios, y al menos en ese aspecto Georgie coincidía con Gustav al admitir que se sentían cada vez con menos ánimos de llevar a Klaus a la gira.

Excepto que a la vez, la idea de dejarlo en Alemania también les partía el corazón, y entre dos males habían acabado por elegir el que les hacía menos daño mental y emocional.

—Ahora que Klaus puede caminar le será más duro a Stefan cuidarlo. Tal vez deberíamos de considerar darle un aumento de salario —dijo Georgie de pronto, todavía sujeta a Gustav y disfrutando de su contacto directo.

—Espera a que empiece a hablar y entonces Eric tenga que editar los audios para eliminar su voz en cada escena.

Georgie suspiró. —¿Tan malo sería anunciar que nos casamos, y sorpresa, que como consecuencia natural hemos tenido un hijo en estos años que estuvimos de hiatus? Vale que no fue el orden exacto como ocurrieron los hechos, pero ¿a quién diablos debe de importarle? En primera, a mí no.

—No lo creo, pero…

—Ya, yo tampoco tengo ganas de hacerlo. Está bien en teoría, pero en la práctica…

En la práctica podía significar tener que lidiar con exceso de publicidad, y no se hacían esperanzas que fuera del tipo positivo, además de que colocar voluntariamente sobre ellos el reflector de la fama era un NO rotundo en el que ambos coincidían. Salvo porque… esconder a Klaus como si se tratara de un sucio secreto a ratos daba la impresión de ser incluso peor, y era donde las dudas volvían igual que la marea a su mente y les provocaba un conflicto de intereses, entre lo que tenían, lo que querían tener, y lo que podrían obtener…

Sin una decisión concreta al respecto, poco antes de mediados de julio empacaron sus maletas, y sin más se pusieron sus caretas de Gustav Schäfer, baterista, y Georgie Listing, bajista, ambos miembros de Tokio Hotel, y se lanzaron a la conquista de la parte dos de su tour Feel it All.

Fuertes en el exterior, pero inseguros por dentro; sólo capaces de mantener esa fachada porque estaban juntos enfrentándose a las mismas vicisitudes, y su confianza en el otro era lo que alimentaba esa fortaleza.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
